


The Tutor

by GoddessofDawn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemons, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofDawn/pseuds/GoddessofDawn
Summary: Edward Cullen has always had a crush on the popular girl, Bella Swan. But he’s always admired the Forks princess from afar. So what happens when he is forced to tutor her? Will sparks fly?Maybe, just maybe, the beautiful brunette has had her eye on him all along.This summer is about to get a whole lot more interesting for the two teenagers.





	1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

”But sir, you can’t be serious!” I cried, exasperated at the middle aged man before me. He had his arms crossed in front of his pudgy body and the look in his dark eyes told me he wasn’t goubg to budge.

”I’m serious Miss Swan. You’re lacking behind and I feel you can do so much better.” I scoffed at his answer, fuming on the inside. My Friday was officially ruined.

”Mr Banner, I’m not even failing this class. I passed on the last test didn’t I?” I pointed out. I was by no means stupid and him forcing me to get a tutor was downright insulting. A knock on the door interrupted our staredown. 

“Ah, come in Edward.” My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out, seeing a text from Rosalie, asking me where I was. _Five minutes_ , I replied, before putting the sleek device away, turning to the two others in the room.

“Now Miss Swan, Edward here will be your tutor. He has all the resources needed to help you finish the syllabus. Any questions, you come to me. Got it?” I pursed my lips and made no move to answer, instead crossing my arms and looking at my so called tutor.

Edward Cullen. The school’s good boy and Esme Cullens prized son. He was hot in a nerdy way with his messed up bronze hair and green eyes, but he made it no secret that he hated us all popular kids.

”Listen Bella. I know you’re a smart girl and I know you can easily pass your finals, but I just worry with you missing out on so much school and being busy with your sports, I just want you to stay motivated with your education. Edward here will help you.” I sighed, but nodded, figuring arguing would do me no good.

”Any questions? No? Okay now out of my class.” I sighed once again, but left, rushing through the empty halls, knowing Rosalie would be antsy waiting for me.

”Wait! Bella!” I facepalmed, but stopped, waiting for the boy to catch up. Once he finally did, all red faced and bright eyed, he was slightly breathless and began shuffling around the pile of books he had.

”Look, I’m late and I don’t have time to discuss this, but, we’ll swap numbers and we can talk later.” He nodded quietly, and I snatched his phone from his hand, punched my number in before handing it back to him.

”What time should I call you?” He asked, clearing his throat. His voice was slightly deeper than I expected, but still smooth and I looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

”I’ll call you. I’m not sure what time I’ll be back.” He stared back at me, nodding once again. He awkwardly tried balancing all the books in one hand to brush some stray locks that were falling into his eyes.

”Where shall we do it? My house or your house?” I asked. He startled for a second, almost dropping his books, which I caught easily. He blushed and looked away. For a second, I was confused about his reaction, but then I realised how my words could be misinterpreted. I smirked.

”I meant the tutoring.” I chuckled. He was cute when he blushed.

A loud horn disturbed us and I remembered Rosalie. I handed him his books, enjoying the way his blush darkened when hand brushed his arm.

”I’ll call you.” I promised before running out towards my antsy friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

I was in a bad mood. It was almost nine in the evening and she still hadn’t called. Alice was also being extra annoying so that didn’t help and Mom wouldn’t stop asking me what was wrong. Needless to say, when my phone did ring, I flung myself across the room and picked it up in a speed that surprised me.

“Hello? Edward?” Her voice was low and husky and I held back a shiver as I heard her accented voice caress my name. I was angry at her dammit! She kept me waiting for her call and I wasted my whole evening for her. But before I could speak up, she beat me to it.

”Look, I’m sorry. I said I would call and I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner. Training lasted longer than I thought. I’m knackered. Can we meet up tomorrow?” And just like that my anger vanished.

”Alright. I’ll come over to your house at noon.”

”Yeah, that’s fine. See you then.” She hung up. I sighed before flopping on my bed and rubbing my face. Might as well call it a night. I sighed once more as I thought of the doe eyed brunette before turning in.

* * *

  _”Hey Bella. I’ve got everything in my car. Which subject shall we start with?” I called out. I had been shown up to her room and waited for her to emerge from the bathroom. I sat on the queen sized bed and waited for her reply._

_I looked up as I heard the door to the en suite open and my mouth fell open._

_”I think I wanna study you, get to know you properly.” My voice died in my throat as she sauntered over to me completely naked until she stood right before me, between my parted knees._

_She leaned down and attacked my lips, straddling me. Her mouth was hot on mine, her tongue gently caressing mine, while her hands pulled on my hair. Her nails scraped my scalp and I shivered, moaning into her mouth. She pulled away and I tried to catch my breath._

_She pushed me and I fell back on her soft pillows, looking up at the glorious sight before. I reached up and ran my hands along her smooth neck, to cup her breast, massaging the softness in my hand. I pinched her nipples hard and she moaned loudly, the sound making my clock stand to full attention. She arched her back and grinded her hips against mine making me groan loudly._

_”Enough of this.” Her dark eyes gazed at me. She yanked my shirt off and stared at me hungrily, the look shooting straight to my cock. She began kissing and sucking her way down my neck, to my chest, her hands roaming above the belt of my jeans. As she sucked down my abs and happy trail, she undid my belt, and pushed it down along with my boxers, letting my erection spring free._

_”Oh Bella.” I could help but call out her name as she began pumping on my cock. Jesus, I was already about to come. She leaned down and pressed her lips to my bulging tip and I groaned again. My breathing was getting noisier and I clutched the soft sheets beside me. I felt her tongue swirl on my cock and I felt the knot in my groin getting tighter._

_”I’m gonna-I think ungggh!” I made a strange sound in the back of my throat._

_”Come for me Edward.” That's all I needed. I felt my cock explode in her hands as my mind went blank at the earth shattering orgasm I was having._

I startled awake, sitting upright in my bed. I was sweating and was sticky and I blinked a couple of times when realisation dawned on me.

I just had a wet dream, and I orgasmed like I was some fucking fourteen year old.

I glanced at the clock to see it was nine in the morning. Might as well get up. I hopped in the shower first, eager to wash away the mess I had made. But how though? Why would I dream of Bella of all people. A part of me knew the answer to that question, but I pushed it away.

She had been naked and she had kissed me all over. And damn, she had given the best handjob/blowjob combo.

_Imagine what it’s be like to fuck her then?_

I tried pushing those thoughts away, but no matter how hard I tried, all I could picture was the image of naked Bella straddling me, bouncing up and down on my dick, her perky breasts bouncing along too. I groaned.

_Great, now I have a hard on._

I sighed as I stood under the hot water, wrapping my hand around my dick. Looks like I was going to have to jack this one off. I just hoped I wouldn’t do anything weird in front of Bella today.


End file.
